Nobody but You
by PureRose
Summary: What happens when Police Detective gets involved with Kurama?Warning:SC,Cursing,and Violence.


Nobody but You

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But I do own Sapphire Michaels (a.k.a The Ice Queen), Phoebe Summers (a.k.a freaky Goth chick), and Detective Sada Lily Winters.

Summary: What happens when a Police Detective gets involved with Kurama?

YYH Characters Used 

Hiei

Kuwabara 18

Yukina 16

Kurama (Youko) 31(321)

Yusuke 18

Kayko 18

Kuronue 324

My characters used

Detective Adam Brown(a.k.a Ice) 25

Human name: Lily Winters 23 Demon name: Sada Lily(a.k.a Iron Maiden)523

Sapphire Michaels (a.k.a The Ice Queen) 21(121)-Kurama's on/off girlfriend-

Phoebe Summers (a.k.a The Freaky Goth Chick) 21 -Kurama's best friend and unknown to kurama Lily is also her best friend-

Chapter One: The New Neighbor

Kurama was woken up by the woman stirring next to him.Kurama asked a little unsure,"Sapphire?"

Sapphire answered a little groggy, "Ya Huns?" Sapphire turned towards Kurama.

Kurama sighed, "Do you love me?"

Sapphire nodded and started to kiss down Kurama's chest. ( They're both naked if I may add) Kurama pushed Sapphire out of the bed.

Sapphire yelped in pain. "What the hell Kurama!"

Kura yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get out of here you slutty whore!"

"Fine!" Sapphire yelled back. She got up and put her clothes on as made it to the front door .Kurama got up and put some pants on. The door slammed waking up Hiei, Kurama's roommate.

"Kurama, girl troubles?" Hiei asked as he put on his black tank top.

"I guess I mean like all she wants to do is do it all the time, but why be in a relationship if they don't love you?" kurama said rather fast making Hiei's head spin.

"I have no idea, but you're a nice guy you'll find someone special sooner or later" Hiei said reassuring.

Kurama sighed and said thanks before going to the kitchen to get something to eat. As Kurama passed the front door someone knocked on the door.

"_I hope that isn't Sapphire" _Kurama stated in his mind. Kurama opened the door the door to see a woman about 5'8 with black pants, a baby blue silk shirt, and black high heels facing his neighbors door across the hall.

"Can I help you?" Kurama asked intrigued by who this woman was.

The woman turned around and apologized for not paying attention.

"_Wow she's gorgeous" kurama said startled in his mind._

The woman smiled, "I just moved in down the hall and I locked myself out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call a locksmith?"

"_Ask for her number!" Youko piped up._

"_Shutup" Kurama yell to Youko in his mind._

Kurama stepped aside from the doorway, "Of course you can, please come in." The woman stepped inside the doorway." The phone is right their" Kurama pointed at a cordless phone on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks" The woman picked up the phone and her beeper started to go off."Oh, shit" the woman whispered. She quickly dials the number that was paging her.

"This is Detective Winters what's the emergency?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"Please hold on" she spoke softly into the phone. She turned to Kurama who was still standing near the doorway,"I'm so sorry about this but do you have a notepad and a pen?" Kurama grabbed a notepad and pen,"It's okay"

Detective Winters reached out and grabbed the notepad.

She beamed him the most amazing smile," Thank you."

"Go ahead" she spoke into the phone in a serious tone. She started to write things down at a rapid tone.

"Hey! Kurama come here!" Hiei yelled from his room. Kurama ran into Hiei's room to see what's wrong.

"Who's that?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama stared into Hiei's window, "A new neighbor I guess she is a police detective"

They both heard a door close so they both went to the kitchen to fin the detective gone. Kurama walked over to the counter and found a note addressed to him that read:

_Kurama,_

_Thank you for letting me use your phone.Sorry, but I have to go.Oh, I must have spaced out but my name is Lily._

_- Lily_

_P.S. My card with my home phone number is on the front door. Call me sometime because I owe you coffee!_

Kurama smiled and took the card of the door.

"_Ooooh, officer I've been a naughty boy!" Kurama teased._

"_You are very gross,you know that!" Kurama shot back._

"_I know I'm a pervert but what would you be called sleeping with different woman every two days?" Youko asked. _Kurama just ignored his otherself and went to bed.

-FIN-

A/N: I need a few oc's just email me or review him or her to me.


End file.
